1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a detachable cover attached to a housing thereof facilitating readily and laborious-fee assembling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chinese Invention Patent No. 1992435A issued to Yotsutani on Jul. 4, 2007 discloses a cable assembly comprising an insulative housing with a plurality of terminals assembled therein and a cover assembled on the insulative housing for ensuring the reliable engagement between the terminals and cables terminated to the terminals. The insulative housing defines a receiving cavity surrounded by a pair of opposite side walls for receiving the terminals and cables. Each side wall forms an aperture at an upper side for receiving a protrusion formed at each opposite side of the cover, therefore the cover could not move in a front-to-back direction. However, as there is no retention between the cover and the insulative housing in a vertical direction, the cover may get loosed from the insulative housing during the usage of the connector, risking the termination between the cables and the terminals. Obviously, an improved electrical assembly is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problem.